


Roommates III

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Day 24 - Rumors, Ghost!kuroko, Ghosts, M/M, Polyamory, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Can’t I pay my favorite little brother a visit?”“Of course you can.” Kagami folded his arms over his chest. “But people don’t typically hop a plane and fly twelve hours just for an apartment tour.”Written for Writober 2016Day 24 - Based on a True Story/RumorsSequel to Roommates II.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one went long... (how I start every one of my opening notes) But I'm happy with it!
> 
> More AoKagaKuro in my Roommates AU! Plus MuraHimu!  
> (I hope you guys like this AU...cuz I keep posting fics from it ^^)  
> HC - Kagami is attending college in Japan (for now)  
> HC - Himuro attends college in Los Angeles - where they're from - and lives near Alex
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Kagami was used to early mornings.  He was always rushing off to class or practice.  But, since he no longer needed to work his part-time job, he had one morning a week where he could take things slow.

He scooped himself a large bowl of rice and set it on the counter before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and flipping his omelet.  He was certainly making enough food for three – as long as two of them weren’t him – but he knew he’d be the only one eating.

Although Aomine _could_ eat human food, if he wanted, it held no nutritional value for him, so he almost always opted out.  Unless of course, Kagami brought him home a dozen or so teriyaki burgers from Maji.

Kuroko often joined him in the mornings, hovering - most literally - beside him, watching him prepare breakfast and often being the taste-tester – via possessing Kagami, of course.

But, on this particular lazy day, Kuroko remained in Aomine’s bedroom.  Ghosts didn’t need to sleep and Kuroko had once admitted to Kagami that he’d been quite lonely during the daytime before the redhead moved in.  Still, every so often, the poltergeist would stay behind and watch Aomine sleep the day away.

Kagami couldn’t blame him.  Aomine was all dark, brooding seduction while he was awake.  But when he was asleep, the seemingly permanent crease between his brows disappeared, his entire face relaxed.  He looked quite handsome.

He tilted the pan and slid his oversized omelet onto a plate before carrying it and his rice bowl over to the tall counter.  He’d just pulled out a stool to take a seat, when there came a knock at the door.  They weren’t expecting anyone and deliveries usually came in the afternoon.

Curious, Kagami walked over and squinted one eye closed, gazing through the peephole.  But whoever was there had placed their hand over it. 

Now, Kagami should have been more suspicious, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.  It was only a matter of time.  He just hoped his guest hadn’t brought their surrogate mother with him.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Tatsuya.”

“Taiga!” his ‘brother’ cheered, practically beaming. “How did you know it was me?”

“Lucky guess.” The redhead sighed. “How long are you in Japan?”

“Come now, Taiga, where are your manners?” Himuro crossed his arms over his chest. “Alex would be appalled!”

“Alex would have crashed on my couch already,” Kagami began and then shuddered before adding, “in her underwear.”

“Well, will you let me in if I promise to keep my clothes on?” The older man grinned and Kagami stepped to the side, allowing him entrance.  “This is a nice place you’ve got here, Taiga,” he mused, taking a look around.  His gaze fell on the enormous omelet.  “I see your eating habits haven’t changed.”

Actually, they had.  Kagami was always a ‘good eater’ – Alex’s words from when he was a child – but he needed to eat a lot more now, since he was Aomine’s personal blood bank.  Speaking of which, he hadn’t taken his daily iron supplement yet.  He’d have to wait until Himuro left or the older man would question a young, healthy twenty-something’s sudden need for vitamins.

“So, to what do I owe this great honor?” Kagami asked, taking a seat on his stool and digging in.

Himuro just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Kagami swallowed a mouthful of egg and rice, offering his plate. “Want some?”

“I’ll pass,” the other laughed and placed his palms on the back of the couch, leaning against it and crossing his legs. “But I do expect a tour after you’re done eating.”

“A tour?” Kagami blinked.

“Of your new apartment!” Himuro flashed a smile. “Besides, Alex wants a full report on your living conditions.”

Kagami’s face heated up.  “I’m not a child,” he grumbled.

The room suddenly got cooler.  Kuroko must have heard them talking and come out to see their guest.  But he stayed invisible, not yet wanting his presence to be known.

“Ooh, it’s kind of drafty, huh?” Himuro wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s almost winter. Maybe you should set out the kotatsu or something.”

“Feels fine to me,” Kagami said, knowing the true cause of the sudden chill.

“Well, you’ve always been hot-blooded, Taiga.” Himuro snorted. “Speaking of, have you finally found yourself a lover?”

Kagami choked on his rice, sputtering and sending white grains flying across the room.

“Honestly, Taiga.” Himuro shook his head and walked over the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water and bringing it back over.  He stopped though, his entire body shivering. “It really is cold in here.”

Without a doubt, he’d walked through Kuroko.

“Anyway,” Himuro handed the water bottle to Kagami, who grabbed it and took a big gulp, trying to dislodged any rice.  “I take it you’ve still got your v-card then, yeah?”

Kagami inhaled a good amount of water and pulled the bottle from his lips, coughing into his fist until he could breathe properly again.

“Damnit, Tatsuya,” he cursed. “Stop talking about that while I’m trying to swallow!”

Himuro just grinned at that and Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Why are you in Japan, anyway?” he asked, voice rough from what his throat had just been through.

“Can’t I pay my favorite little brother a visit?”

“Of course you can.” Kagami folded his arms over his chest. “But people don’t typically hop a plane and fly twelve hours just for an apartment tour.”

Himuro puffed his cheeks out in a completely un-Himuro-like fashion, obviously something he’d learned from their ‘mother.’

“Fine, you got me.” He sighed. “I came to Tokyo to meet up with someone.”

Kagami raised a split eyebrow. “Someone?”

“This guy I’ve been talking to.”

“Uh-huh.” Well, he hadn’t been expecting that.  Though, Himuro _had_  once driven all the way to San Diego for a party because he heard a guy he liked was going to be there. “And, uh, have you met up with him yet?”

“Yes.” Himuro was beaming again. “Actually he’s-”

There was another knock at the door.  Kagami made to answer, but Himuro beat him to it.  When he opened the door, an impossibly tall man entered, dwarfing Himuro, who was pretty tall himself, at six feet.

“Muro-chin…” the purple-haired giant whined. “You left me downstairs.”

“Sorry, Atsushi.” He reached up and the taller man bowed, allowing himself to be pat on the head. “I was just so excited to see Taiga.”

Again the room felt positively icy.  Kagami had a feeling Kuroko did not care for Himuro calling him by his given name.

“Stop that, Kuro-chin.” The tallest man narrowed his eyes, glaring into what seemed to be thin air.  A second later, Kuroko appeared, startling Himuro.

“I apologize, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko bowed.

Kagami raised his brows.  Not only did the ghost reveal himself, but he knew Himuro’s date?

“I knew it!” Himuro gasped, pointing at Kuroko’s translucent form. “I knew you couldn’t get a place like this in Tokyo for that price without it being haunted.” The older man flipped his bangs to the side. “Alex owes me twenty bucks.”

“Seriously?” Kagami frowned.

“So, who’s this?” Himuro asked Kagami as he made his way over to Kuroko, clearly unafraid.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” the ghost introduced himself. “Kagami-kun’s lover.”

Again, the redhead’s face burst into flames.  It was the truth, but still, why was everyone so comfortable talking about it like that?

“I see…” Himuro bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows. “So, you can…touch him, then?”

“Sometimes,” Kuroko said, “but Aomine-kun is usually the one who-”

“Okay, that’s enough of _that!_ ” Kagami cleared his throat, his face on fire. “Let’s talk about something else. _Anything_ else.” He looked over at Murasakibara. “Um, how did you and Tatsuya meet?”

“Website,” the titan responded, studying Kagami.  “Kuro-chin,” he began, without looking away from the redhead. “Where’s Mine-chin?”

“Sleeping, of course,” Kuroko answered. “I’m surprised you’re up at this hour.”

Kagami glanced at the clock.  It was nearly noon.

“I’m older than Mine-chin,” Murasakibara huffed. “And I had my umbrella.”

“What’s all that racket?” Aomine’s voice drifted down the hallway. “Some of us are trying to sl-” he paused, looking up at the purple-haired man. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Ah, are you Taiga’s other… _roommate_?” Himuro asked, winking at Kagami.

“Yeah.” Aomine dug his pinky into his ear and yawned. Kagami could tell the moment it hit Aomine. _‘Taiga.’_ The vampire stared Himuro down. “Who are you?”

“I’m his older brother," he replied cheerily, unaffected by the glares being shot his way.

“You don’t look related.” Aomine’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, well, not by _blood_ -”

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara interrupted. “I’m hungry.”

Kagami barely caught it, but Himuro’s cheeks tinted.

“Can’t you wait until we get back to my hotel?” he asked.  But Murasakibara didn’t answer.  Instead, he engulfed the older man in a tight hug from behind, tracing the vein on his neck with the tip of his nose.

“I’m hungry now.”

Himuro shivered and bit his lip. “Atsushi…”

“Please make sure not to stain the carpet,” was all Kuroko said before floating closer to Kagami.

Murasakibara nodded and opened his mouth wide to reveal sharp fangs.

“W-Wait…what?” Kagami stammered.

“Hmm.” Aomine stretched his arms over his head. “That sounds good, actually.” Dark cobalt eyes met Kagami’s, sending a delicious tingle up the redhead’s spine. “I could go for a midday snack.”

“Hold on, hold on.” Kagami turned back toward Himuro.  The older man had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, a look of pure euphoria on his face as Murasakibara suckled on his neck.

Kagami blushed and averted his gaze.  They met on a website, huh?  Just _what kind_?

**Author's Note:**

> JapaneseFangBangers.com
> 
> Pfft. Himuro would.  
> I will say that MuraHimu are more than just hooking up...but that's their story to tell...for another day.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
